


Rehearsal

by andithil



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Dumbdumbs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andithil/pseuds/andithil
Summary: Practice makes perfect, especially when you're about to star in a gay romantic comedy with your best friend.





	Rehearsal

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, who do I have to blow around here to get these two in a rom com? Alternatively, my left kidney is available.

“Sorry I’m late, man,” Will huffs as he steps into the foyer. 

He must have run up the drive. Jason quirks the corner of his mouth and closes the door behind him. “No worries. Glad you could stop by.”

With a cough to clear his throat, Will glances around, hands on his hips. “So the girls are out, huh? Must be kinda weird, right, having the place all to yourself for a change?”

Jason shrugs. “Girl’s day is girl’s day,” he says helplessly. “You bring your script or do you need me to grab a copy for you?”

Will faces his partner in cinematic crime, arms outstretched. “Do I look like the guy who shows up to rehearsal unprepared?”

“Absolutely.”

“Yeah,” Will snorts. “Grab me a copy, will ya?”

Jason’s grin widens as he heads for the kitchen. Can’t blame him, really. This was a last minute plan, a final opportunity to squeeze in a few more practice runs before the big scenes set to shoot in the upcoming week. Neither of them had ever done something quite like it before. Truthfully, Jason would have been fine leaving the genre at large to rest, tucked safely away in his IMDB archives. But Will had brought him the screenplay. ‘It’s 2019 and how many mainstream rom coms feature a gay couple?’ he’d said. ‘Besides, we could do this in our sleep.’ Jason found it hard to argue with that. 

He grabs a couple of bottles of water along with the scripts. Back in the main room, Will’s made himself at home sprawled along the couch, his leather jacket slung over the nearby armchair. Jason sets the water on the coffee table and smacks at Will’s legs with the paper, tossing a copy onto Will’s chest as he drops into the freshly vacated seat.

“So where we starting from?” Will flips to the page Jason had marked with a bright pink tag and starts to read. After a moment, he peers at him from under the script. “Right to it, huh?”

“Yeah, well,” Jason says, nose buried in his own, “figure it’s what we need to nail down if we don’t wanna suffer through endless takes in front of the whole crew.”

Will narrows his eyes. “True.” He sits up, crossing his ankle over his knee as he digs into his pants pocket. “Lucky for you I’m always prepared.” 

Jason looks pointedly between Will and the script in his lap before taking a mint.

“Shut up,” Will rumbles, popping one himself.

“Maybe if Alex makes me.”

“Oh, yeah?”

Jason shrugs, crunching the mint into powder.

Will swallows. He picks up the script, folding half of it back. “Alright,” he says, clearing his throat again. “‘What are you doing here, Oliver?’”

Without so much as a glance at his own lines, Jason replies, “‘I’m sorry, am I early? We agreed on seven o’clock, right?’”

“‘Well, yeah, but… seven on Thursday.’”

“‘Yeah, on--oh. Oh, god. It’s Wednesday.’” Will chuckles and nods as Jason continues. “‘I am so sorry, I don’t know… Wow, this is embarrassing. I’ll just--’”

“‘No, no, wait,’” Will says through his smile. “‘I mean, yeah, it’s pretty embarrassing for you, but… it’s also pretty fucking cute.’”

Jason wrinkles his nose. “‘Is it though?’”

“‘Yeah. Come here.’” Will cuts off his smile as he starts to worry his bottom lip. “And then I, uh, I kiss you.” 

“Right here, big guy,” Jason taps his lips. “That’s the whole point of this, huh? We better get used to it.”

Will nods, suddenly fixated on his friend’s finger. “Okay,” he says. “Should I just--” He leans in, desperately trying not to overthink it, and Jason lowers his hand just in time for their mouths to press together. It’s minty and electric and over all at once. Jason pulls back with his eyes half lidded, wetting his lips as he stares at Will’s. 

“Wait, wait,” he says. “We should, um, we should be doing this properly. Blocking and all. Here.” Rising from the couch, Jason offers a hand to Will and leads him to the open kitchen doorway. If he feels a little unstable on his feet, he does his best not to show it. “You stand in your apartment,” he says, positioning Will on the tile, “and I’ll stay out here in the hall, oh god it’s Wednesday. ‘I am so sorry, I don’t know… Wow, this is embarrassing. I’ll just--’” Jason throws a thumb over his shoulder and turns to follow it.

Will catches Jason’s wrist, then freezes. His line lodges in the back of his throat. Finally, under Jason’s concerned gaze, Will shakes his head and drops his arm, wringing both hands around his tube of a script. “Slow down, man. Gotta get back in the zone.”

Jason nods, ever patient behind his subtle, impish grin. “Just let me know when you’re ready.”

Ready. Right. 

Will takes a deep breath, rolling his shoulders and stretching his neck. When he finally opens his eyes, it’s to find the blue of Jason’s blinking owlishly close. Will cocks his head. “‘Oliver? What are you doing here?’”

“‘I’m sorry, am I early? We agreed on seven o’clock, didn’t we?’”

“‘Well, yeah, but… seven on Thursday.’”

“‘Yeah, on--oh. Oh no. God.’” Jason takes a small step back, mortification on point. “‘It’s Wednesday. I am so sorry, I don’t know… Wow, this is embarrassing. I’ll just--’”

Will chuckles and reaches for Jason’s hand. “‘Hey, not so fast,’” he says. “‘I mean, yeah, it’s pretty embarrassing for you, but... you gotta admit it’s pretty fucking cute.’”

That signature nose wrinkle. “‘Is it though?’”

“‘Yeah. Come here.’”

This time, Will doesn’t shy away. He pulls ‘Oliver’ closer, dropping his script onto the counter to mold his hand to the curve of Jason’s neck as their lips crash together a second time. A small, breathy whine escapes Jason’s throat. It makes Will smirk into the kiss, and suddenly he’s tugging Jason into the kitchen with him, spinning around to pin him against the island. Their mouths move, then part, the icy hot rush that comes from the first caress of their tongues shooting straight to Will’s cock. A deep, scraggly moan wells out of him.

When they break apart for air, Jason gasps, “‘Kinda glad I fucked up.’”

“‘Same,’” Will breathes. He surges in to nip at Jason’s lip and mutters, “‘Stay for a while?’”

Jason nods, clutching Will tightly. He could just as easily let go. He should, in fact, considering the screenplay calls for a pan out to black, opening again to find them naked in Alex’s bed. But Will isn’t stopping, so Jason sure as hell isn’t going to make him. His warm, solid body feels too good pressed against his own, his mouth slick and inviting. If they keep at it, maybe they could win that silly award for best kiss MTV presents. The girls would sure get a kick out of it.

When Jason deepens their kiss again, it's with an indulgent leisure that sets Will’s brain on a slow course to short-circuiting. God, he knows his stuff. Will’s knees actually go weak when Jason lightly bites at his bottom lip, teeth scraping over the swell of it before suckling away the sting. He feels marginally less self-conscious of his own bodily reaction when he feels Jason’s enjoyment digging into his upper thigh. 

Shit. Is that gonna happen on set?

Will presses one more kiss to Jason’s lips before breaking away, chest heaving. “Think that'll do?” When Jason nods, clutching the edge of the counter, his own script forgotten on the floor, Will takes a step back and gestures low between them. “Sorry, I didn't mean to--it's probably because there aren't 50 people watching--” His face heats up.

“Don't worry about it,” Jason says, catching his breath with a hum. “But you know… maybe we should keep practicing. Get a handle on it. So to, uh, so to speak. Just to be safe. You know?”

Will stares at his co-star. His best friend. How did his hair get so disheveled? 

“Yeah,” Will nods. “Good idea.”


End file.
